


A View to a Thrill

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of past one-sided Felannie, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felix isn’t doing anything more debauched than sitting on a bed, fully clothed, his gaze trained offscreen. Annette’s eyes bug anyway. This is most definitelynota classic camp courtroom procedural from the 80’s.“It’s a sex tape,” she says with dawning horror, then, louder and more determined: “Oh my god it’s a sex tape.”Annette and Mercedes watch an inspiring performance.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	A View to a Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> losing an hour of sleep to DST recalibrated my entire brain and now I write (mild??) porn. I hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings for sex tapes being watched without the involved parties' consent. There are two instances of this, one mentioned in passing and one literally spanning the entire fic. Please exercise caution! (The actual sex acts are fully consensual)
> 
> Inspired again by [a prompt on the kinkmeme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2785352), but it's not exactly what OP asked for so it's not a perfect fill! I hope they enjoy it anyways if they stumble across this!

* * *

Felix isn’t doing anything more debauched than sitting on a bed, fully clothed, his gaze trained offscreen. Annette’s eyes bug anyway. This is most definitely _not_ a classic camp courtroom procedural from the 80’s.

“It’s a sex tape,” she says with dawning horror, then, louder and more determined: “Oh my god it’s a sex tape.” 

Mercedes hums thoughtfully from beside her on the couch, perhaps making note of the fact that Felix still hasn’t done anything more scandalous than sit down, but then Sylvain enters from stage left.

At least, for the sake of Felix’s marriage Annette dearly hopes that’s Sylvain.

Annette _screeches_. “Turn it off, turn it off!”, she tries to say, but her mouth is dry and the words don’t quite materialize. Mercie only shifts slightly beside her.

“Oh my,” she says after a pause. Whether at the realization that what they’re watching is, indeed, an amateur sex tape of two of their friends (recorded onto a disc deceitfully labelled _Court of Love: Episodes 24-36 (+ Holiday Special)_ in Sylvain’s neat, precise handwriting), or at the size of Sylvain’s, er, equipment – the carpet matches the drapes, anyway – Annette isn’t sure.

An unbelievably long pause drags on between them as they stare at the screen. Sylvain – because of course it _is_ Sylvain, but also, he’s naked as the day he was born and he is their _friend_ who they have to look in the _eyes_ – kneels down beside Felix on the bed and presses a surprisingly chaste kiss against his lips. Felix kisses back after a moment, shy and almost hesitant (no doubt due to the presence of the camera), but there’s a hunger there just like at his fencing tournaments. It’s a hunger Annette has always found just this side of terribly erotic, and she knows Sylvain feels the same. It’s written all over his face. And, other areas.

Oh this is so wrong.

“We should not be watching this,” she squeaks at last, stating the beyond obvious. But she isn’t exactly scrambling for the remote, and for that matter, neither is Mercie.

Mercie, in fact, doesn’t seem that horrifed by what they’re doing, by what they’re _continuing_ to do. In fact she’s calm and focused as she watches the screen.

 _Of course._ With a sympathetic pang Annette remembers that nightmarish time in high school when a backstabbing ex of Mercie’s had circulated a private video, and Sylvain, who again was their _friend_ , confessed with a heavy conscience to having watched it before he deleted it off his phone. Meaning he’d watched it at _least_ once, maybe more than that, who knows?

Forgiveness for that had not come easy. Annette had laid awake at night hating that bastard who had mistreated Mercie and wanted to rip his tendons out with her teeth like some kind of rabid chihuahua, but when she tried to hate Sylvain she just felt sad. Being betrayed by your friends was such a special kind of pain.

“Mercie,” Annette says gently, even while her mind is screaming incomprehensibly at the screen, where Sylvain is feeling Felix up under his shirt and Felix’s hands are scraping through his hair. Even if _Sylvain_ deserves this- “Felix is my friend and I cannot watch his – _sex tape_.”

“You used to like him, didn’t you?” Mercedes asks, all serenity.

Annette’s jaw nearly drops. Or maybe it does. She’s done having a very good sense of what’s happening around her. On the screen, Sylvain suddenly moans loud as Felix teases his – Goddess, his _private areas_ with one hand.

Since Mercedes is basically handing her a guilt-free invitation to partake without any judgment, Annette gives up all pretense of reaching for the remote. She’ll just have to make peace with this later. _I’m sorry, Felix_ , she laments. Sylvain, on the other hand, does not look very sorry as his hand in Felix’s pants does something that makes Felix _whimper_.

“ _Felix_ ,” Virtual Sylvain intones, clearly just as intoxicated by that sound as Annette is in this moment. Annette has never heard Felix make a noise in that _register_ before.

“Edit that out,” Felix grunts, red-faced.

“You wish, I’m burning the audio onto my phone after this.” Felix nudges him, but clearly anything more snappish is outside of his mental capabilities right now.

Ohhh the talking makes it worse. It’s less like an amateur sex tape in all of its horny glory and more like she’s peering through their bedroom window. She’s about to rethink this after all when Felix suddenly snatches at Sylvain’s wrist, determined. There’s a flare in his eye, like a hunter awake to his prey.

It’s like a switch has flipped.

“Lie down,” Felix mutters. The command is blunt, but you can practically see the heated undertones as they travel right through Sylvain. His – his _dick_ twitches.

 _Oh goddess that’s Sylvain’s dick._ Annette is far from a prude but this is just hard to swallow. Oh, bad choice of words.

“Sir yes sir,” Sylvain croaks as he scrambles to obey.

Then Felix reaches behind the bed, and just as Annette is about to note that that’s a weird place to keep lube or maybe a strap-on-

“Motherfucker,” she blurts, she can’t help it, because in Felix’s hands are two faded pink, fuzzy monstrosities that she recognizes. Mercie’s eyes flick over, surprised. “It’s the nasty… dirty… sex handcuffs we found in the dorm laundry room!” And here they are, nearly six years later, in all their disgusting, secondhand glory.

That sneaky – kinky – bastard! She had no idea he’d stashed them away. He hadn’t even been dating Sylvain then, had he? The revelation is so disruptive she’s barely even watching as Felix tests the strength of the handcuffs binding Sylvain’s wrists to the bedposts. That does it, she has to gift him something better. Felix deserves to respect himself.

…It’s really going to be impossible to keep this a secret from him, isn’t it?

On the screen, Sylvain gives the cuffs a few last tugs before he sags into the bed, at Felix’s mercy as Felix straddles his chest. Only one part of him still stands defiantly at attention, and he plants his feet into the sheets and bucks up helplessly with a whine, seeking friction he can’t get with his hips meeting nothing but air.

“Behave yourself,” Felix says, in a bone-chilling voice, “or you’ll have to deal with that problem alone.”

Sylvain whines again. Annette feels her heart hammer. Where the hell was Felix hiding this side of him?! Has it really been lurking there beneath the surface this whole time? “You want to leave me here by myself with my balls aching?” Sylvain jokes – no, pleads. “That wouldn’t make a very good tape.”

Felix snorts. He clearly seems to disagree. “An hour of you, pent up and frustrated? I think I could make do with that.”

In spite of the threat, Sylvain’s hips jerk up a few more times, desperately. It looks like he just can’t help himself. (Thankfully Felix doesn’t seem to notice.) Annette realizes for the first time Felix has his hand down his pants. He’s touching himself.

She swallows.

“Please Felix,” Sylvain begs. He already sounds like he’s disintegrating. “I wanna see you.”

Felix pulls his hand out of his pants. The camera is too far away, the angle isn’t perfect, but Annette swears she sees his fingers glisten as he – oh Goddess.

“Is seeing me now not enough for you?” Felix taunts, before he brings his wet fingers to his mouth and _swipes his tongue over them_. Annette’s brain breaks.

Even fully-clothed, Felix – _Felix,_ who used to turn down invitations in order to stay home and literally polish his medieval sword collection – exudes eroticism. The tape was a portal to an alternate dimension, it’s the only explanation. Particularly when Felix nudges his hand forward.

“Did you want a taste?” he offers, sounding not particularly interested. Sylvain’s tongue barely makes contact before Felix is pulling his hand away again. Sylvain looks as though he’s just been denied water in the desert.

“Please, Felix,” he repeats, a proper mess. “I’m so horny.” Annette can’t even fault him for his word choice. In this scene Sylvain is a relatable character. Anyone’s brain would be melting out of their ears right about now.

“I see that,” Felix derides. He picks up a pillow from the side of the bed and Annette leans forward like she’s watching a play in a sports game or awaiting an unexpected twist in a drama. “You really will fuck anything, won’t you?” And he swings his leg off from over Sylvain so that he’s sitting beside him, as he holds out the pillow just enough for Sylvain to buck up his hips and desperately hump into it.

The friction must be good after spending so long without. Desperate noises spill out of Sylvain’s lips as he chases after release, his eyes clamped shut as his hips piston wildly. When Felix slowly moves the pillow out of range, he sounds like he’s going to cry.

“Insatiable,” Felix notes. This time he does a bad job hiding how turned on he is.

For one brief and disorienting moment, Annette is terrified Felix will see her watching when he turns towards the camera. He gets out of bed and heads to where the camera (or phone?) is perched. The screen shifts suddenly, dizzyingly as Felix brings them over to where Sylvain is still fastened to the bed.

She’s almost forgotten that Mercie is there beside her until she makes a noise as the camera gets one big, sweeping eyeful of Sylvain’s cock.

This is it. It’s not like this is a new line to be crossed, but there’s a difference between seeing a few pixels of your friend’s erect penis and seeing every vein, every detail of its full-masted glory. Or the way it flushes almost purple towards the head, where a dabbling of precum is smeared. Annette stares as she’s hit by a fresh round of self-reproach. Clinically speaking, it’s a nice cock; the problem is that it’s attached to her close friend, slash, once-crush’s husband.

“If you hump the camera,” Felix’s voice behind the screen warns, “I’m divorcing you.”

It’s an obviously empty threat, but this time Sylvain obeys without question, even though – as this angle lovingly shows – he looks about ready to burst. Felix lets him twitch before the camera for a few moments. Then,

“Don’t come,” he orders, as one hand enters the frame and wraps around him.

The effect is immediate. Sylvain’s head throws back against the pillow and he lets loose a tortured noise. _Don’t come?_ Annette’s head swims. _This is just too mean, Felix,_ she thinks, hit in spite of herself with a need to meddle. She almost feels like skipping ahead to find out what happens. When is he going to let that poor man come?! He’s so hard it looks almost painful.

“ _Feeelix_ ,” Sylvain keens after a few minutes of this, his hips twisting frantically in the sheets as Felix strokes him. “Please. Please please, I need you please I need to come-“

“Did I say you could?” Felix grunts. He sounds almost annoyed. Annette wants to reach through the screen and shake him. “Here, take this.”

And just like that, the camera is changing angle again. When Sylvain has got the camera steady - balanced under his chin, maybe? - they’re greeted by the sight of Felix hovering over Sylvain’s cock.

And that’s all the warning they get before he opens his mouth and sinks down onto it.

Sylvain gasps and then is quiet, but then his dry, wordless cry becomes something like a howl. Felix bobs his head up and down on him, deepthroating like a champion or like some kind of porn star, and Annette is _this_ close to picking up the phone and demanding to know where he picked this up. When and where did he start sucking dick like this?! Why on earth had she spent so many years sharing details of her own escapades with him when he wasn’t even going to return the favor?

“Gonna come I’m gonna,” Sylvain babbles mindlessly after a valiant sixty seconds. It feels like she can see every tensed muscle of his thighs as he holds himself back. “Oh please Felix I love you _please_ -“

Without a word Felix pops off and holds the head of Sylvain’s cock on the tip of his tongue. His eyes are closed expectantly, and just in the nick of time too.

Annette loves Felix dearly (as a friend now, honest) and wants the world for him. Whether the future she envisioned for him involved having his mouth, cheeks, and eyes splattered with ropes of cum on camera is quite another story.

With a noise that sounds like it’s been beaten out of him, Sylvain’s moan tapers off to a hoarse whimper as he finishes jutting tiny movements into Felix’s open mouth. Annette is sure neither she nor Sylvain can take anymore, this is too much, but then Felix licks around his own lips and begins lapping at the head of Sylvain’s flagging cock like a kitten. Nope, this is not allowed.

“ _Felix_ ,” Sylvain groans weakly, but there’s no fight left in him. It seems like keeping the camera steady is all he can manage as he captures the lascivious images to film with the last of his strength.

When Felix is finally done with his– _amazingly pornographic_ display, he looks directly up at the camera with a heated look. Then he leans forward, until the screen fills with the dark fabric of his torso. There’s sounds of him shifting around overhead.

Annette is sure for a minute that the video is over, until she hears the clink, clink. It’s just Felix undoing those cursed handcuffs.

_Even if it gives up the game, I’m going to buy him new ones._

“Have I been a good boy?” she hears Sylvain breathe out. _Ugh, cringe._

“We’ll see how good you are to me,” Felix snips back, almost haughty, and then he’s in front of the camera finally, _finally_ stripping off his shirt.

Annette wishes she didn’t feel Mercie’s eyes on her as she tries to ogle in peace. Yeah, Felix is lithe and smooth and ridiculously good-looking, so what? And when he throws off his shirt his abs ripple. That’s a normal reaction.

One of Sylvain’s hands enters the frame to cup the barely-there swell of Felix’s breast and Annette feels like jumping into the scene to warn him, as if he isn’t Felix’s husband who knows exactly who he is and what he likes. Felix looks like he melds into the touch with a low growl, and then leans back so he’s on his elbows on the bed.

Sylvain finds a new place for the camera perched on top of something on the nightstand. Like this their audience can just barely see over Felix’s shoulder as Sylvain descends on him.

As a porn video, the angle isn’t great, at least by what must be the commonly-accepted standards. But Annette can’t deny it _does_ something to her, being able to see Felix’s face angled like this as Sylvain spans the length of his body at will. Seeing Sylvain getting wrecked had been fun in its own way, but this—

Sylvain’s mouth closes over a nipple as the other hand comes up to roughly palm its twin and the noise Felix makes could make a whore blush. Instinctively Annette’s thighs close together.

She’s acutely aware of everything all of a sudden. The fabric of her own dress feels simultaneously too thick and paper-thin. The fact that she is watching a porn video with Mercie starring two of their closest friends has always been there lingering in the background, but in this moment it is here and loud and saying _what are you doing! Aaaahhh oh my god!_ (And it’s _almost_ loud enough to drown out Felix, but not quite.)

Annette chances a look over and nearly falls off the couch. Mercie has been quiet this entire time and so it’s been easy to get lost just in the images and sounds coming from the television screen, but it’s clear now that her silence hadn’t been disinterest. Her pupils are wide and her cheeks are flushed. Her nipples are peaked under her blouse and Annette’s brain shuts down for an entirely different reason. Felix is no longer the star player in this scene.

No words need to pass between them. Mercie’s eyes raise to catch her looking and then when Annette lets her gaze linger, Mercie undoes a few buttons on her blouse with one hand while the other slips inside towards her areola. Annette sees the outline of her fingers moving just beneath the tight fabric as she circles the nipple and yep, that’s it, she’s going to have to shift a little or they might need to dry-clean the couch cushions.

Sitting up on her knees beside her, Annette takes over. “Let me,” she says, almost lost in an exhale as she fumbles with the rest of the buttons on Mercie’s shirt, and finally opens it to survey her prize. Felix’s little chest is hot and no doubt Sylvain will be happy nuzzling into it for the rest of his life, but in this moment nothing compares to Mercie’s full breasts filling out the lace-trimmed underwire bra she’s wearing. Still, Sylvain would give her his blessing if he knew what she was about to do.

Annette wastes no more time- she leans forward until the smooth, cool satin is just beneath her lips, finds the raised contour of Mercie’s nipple and gently laps over it.

She hadn’t even noticed Felix’s ongoing moans in the background until one of Mercie’s hitched gasps rises to partially cover it. Annette doesn’t bother glancing back over at the screen. By the sounds of things, Felix is either getting eaten out, or Sylvain is just really, _really_ good at sucking his tits. Two can play at that game.

Letting her teeth graze over the satin, Annette chances a look up at Mercie’s face. She’s now gone fully pink, with a plush blooming red underscoring her lips from where she’s been gently worrying them. “Ann,” she says, so soft it’s almost inaudible.

“I’ll take care of you, Mercie,” Annette promises. She reaches back to help with the clasp of her bra but Mercie is one step ahead.

In the end, Mercedes ends up with her lower back against one of the armrests, the fingers of one hand so firm, so gentle as she strokes between the slippery wet folds of Annette’s center. Her breasts hang heavy as Annette lavishes each one with slow, careful attention, the kind Mercie has always deserved. There’s since been time to glance at the TV, and if Felix wasn’t getting eaten out before, he sure is now. The sounds he and Sylvain are making lend the scene a strange sort of ambiance, like they’re having the world’s weirdest impromptu group sex with absolutely no prior discussion.

When Mercie lowers herself to the ground so that her face is level to the heat of Annette’s core, she whines in time with Felix as he rides Sylvain’s face with abandon. Sylvain is hard and twitching again, but seems content to forget himself in the service of his husband. _That’s a good man right there,_ Annette thinks at last. A sudden flood of warmth fills her heart, and not just because she also feels it flooding other more intimate areas at the same time.

 _They’re good for each other._ In spite of the fact that they’re an embarrassing couple with weird hobbies, and apparently get off on casually handing friends their sextape when said friends see a random disk lying around and exclaim, _Hey, I’ve always wanted to watch this show!_

A few minutes later, her addled brain recovers enough to wail Mercie’s name into the walls of their apartment. Mercie helps her through it with slow, grazing licks and one finger, ever a compassionate partner even when she hasn’t had a chance to get off herself. Then she raises herself back up onto the couch and sighs gently as Annette puts her own agile fingers to work. They watch the goings-on on the TV in the meantime. It’s shameless, but at this point they’ve evolved past that.

Anyway, the rest of the video is so pedestrian it almost feels vanilla. The camera lies forgotten by the bedside, capturing one fixed (and rather unexciting) angle as Felix lies on his back and opens his legs, Sylvain mounts him, and then they fuck missionary style for about five minutes. The initial act of penetration is the most exciting part, but after that it’s difficult to see much of anything but Sylvain’s ass and Felix’s legs as they clamp down around him. As far as amateur porn goes, though, it’s not bad. Good ass. It’s nice to see Sylvain’s gluteal muscles clenching when he comes, followed by Felix’s toes curling as he pulls him in deeper. And they kiss the whole time, which is a nice intimate touch. 9/10, fine sex.

By this time Annette and Mercedes are both recovering as they sit bonelessly on the couch, staring at what is mostly Sylvain and Felix’s unmoving legs as they lie in a postcoital cuddle puddle.

“Was that weird?” Annette asks suddenly. She doesn’t mean the sex of course, which was great. She means the fact that they watched their friends fuck while they did it. Was that part weird? Oh it definitely 1000% was, wasn’t it?

Mercie seems to take a serious moment to consider. “Maybe,” she says at last. “It was nice though, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Annette agrees, combatting the little bloom of guilt she feels with every shutdown method in the book. “It was.”

She’s so content and blissed out that she doesn’t think to turn off the TV, and when Sylvain picks up the camera to lovingly pan it down Felix’s naked body, she realizes too late what kind of shot this is segueing into.

“The remote,” she say suddenly, urgently. The camera is lingering now on his sweaty chest, but it’s traveling downwards now – “Where’s the remote?!”

In the end, the remote is about a foot from where they left it: lying innocently beneath the dinged-up little coffee table, knocked astray by an errant kick or nudge. Annette is so buoyed by her triumph that she’s able to hit the power button without even looking at the screen. Mercedes gets an eyeful, though, judging by her expression.

“It’s what I thought it was, wasn’t it?” Annette dares to ask.

Merice hums thoughtfully. “That’s okay. I do like cream pies.”

* * *

Sylvain is away on a business trip. Right, of course he was. Annette feels silly for not remembering. If he’d been in town when Annette had stopped by their place the other day, he would have known what was on that disc and reached out to stop her. Maybe he would have cracked a smile about it and joked that it was their sex tape, and Annette would have laughed at him and not realized that he was totally telling the truth the whole time, oh my god.

He’s on a business trip and _even now_ he’s probably tiding himself over with memories of Felix making those uncharacteristic high-pitched noises. Or maybe just watching them himself on his phone. Why even burn it to a disc?

Anyway, the jig is up. After a few awkwardly-mumbled niceties about how Sylvain is doing on his trip, Felix jumps right into it.

“Annette,” he says, stiltingly. “Did you get around to watching that, uh… courtroom show?”

She can see the conversation they must’ve had about it in her mind’s eye. Sylvain yelling _Felix, I wrote that on there as a joke because no one in their right mind would read that label and pick it up!_ …Sylvain should have counted harder on Annette’s love for kitschy camp and the need for something distracting to watch while she’s working.

“Oh, _Court of Love_?” Annette attempts. Her voice sounds totally normal, oh no it doesn’t oh no. “I haven’t picked it up yet, why, do you need it back because I brought it!”

Felix’s eyes bore right into her and at once she knows he knows, and she knows he knows that _she_ knows. The disc hangs awkwardly in her grasp.

They both pass a long, silent moment, not blushing at each other and definitely not being awkward about it.

“You watched it, didn’t you,” he says.

At once a million apologies spring ahead to the forefront, eager and tangled and pitiful. _Felix I’m sorry, I know I should have turned it off, I swear, I’m sorry-_

But then he heaves a heavy sigh. It’s like the embarrassment just can’t stay on him, it’s too heavy. “How… did you like it?”

Annette offers him a hesitant smile. Now _this_ is an endorsement she can give.

“I thought it was great, actually. Super sexy, really ahead of its time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
